In Search Of
by Crystal Knight
Summary: A communicator found in Tokyo by workers, the Senshi had identified to be that of Usagi's communicator. They predict that a time hole could send Usagi about 500 years in the past and when Usagi does disappear, the Senshi & Mamoru are working against time. Mamoru must travel back through time, locate & bring back Usagi before it's too late! Will he find her? Stay there to find out!
1. Prologue: Lost And Found

In Search Of...

Prologue

"Lost And Found"

Rated: PG

Notes: This is based on a challenger I received. 'In Search  
Of' was a television program hosted by Leonard Nimoy  
trying to explain strange mysteries like Atlantis. So I thought  
the title was fitting for this story.

By: The Crystal Knight

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon. New characters in the story belong to me.

*** Prologue ***

About two months ago, construction workers in Tokyo, found an old artifact  
that thought looked like a watch or some sort of communication device. They  
showed the device on TV and Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako saw it and they  
thought it looked like one of their communicators. This find raised speculation  
of where this communicator the workers had found had come from. They compared  
the picture of the communicator found with each theirs. The communicator that  
matched best was Usagi's communicator. The Senshi had a meeting about the  
communicator and what to do about that.

"What do we do? What does it mean?"

Makoto asked in a curious tone.

"Maybe Usagi will be transported to the past?"

Rei added her thoughts on the matter.

"Are you sure it is Odango's communicator?"

Haruka asked not being totally convinced on the matter.

"I did a complete comparison between the communicator in the photo and with Usagi's  
communicator and I determined it to be the same one Usagi has now. I fear something  
soon will happen to her. Maybe we should warn her?"

Ami gave her observations on the matter and testified that it was the same communicator.  
The other Senshi had their doubts about the communicator and Ami spoke again.

"Scientists has speculated the communicator is about 500 years old and they have  
confirmed that it no longer works."

Ami explained that the communicator was at least 500 years old and that the device no longer  
works. When Ami had more information, Ami would share it with others. They also told Mamoru  
about the find and what they had learned and he became convinced that the item found was Usagi's.  
They thought how to break it with Usagi, but Usagi wouldn't be a believer about an object that  
was found in the dirt.

Completed: 02/22/2019


	2. 01 Hour 0: The Time Hole, Part 1

In Search Of...

Episode 01

"Hour 0: The Time Hole, Part 1"

Rated: PG

Notes: This takes place between Sailor Moon Super S and Sailor Stars. Enjoy.  
This is based on a challenge I received.

By: The Crystal Knight

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon.

*** 01 ***

The Senshi finally broke the news to Usagi about the communicator that was found  
in Tokyo. Ami told Usagi that the communicator the workers found was about 500  
years old and it no longer worked. Both Ami and Rei predicted that Usagi would  
be whisked back into the past and that would spell doom for them all and especially  
for ChibiUsa. If Usagi died in the past, ChibiUsa would no longer exist.

No matter what the Senshi told Usagi, Usagi did not believe 'old wives fables' as Usagi  
stated. The Senshi asked Mamoru to be with Usagi as much possible for her protection.  
Even that would be useless.

Day by day, the Senshi reminded Usagi about being whisked in the past, but she didn't  
accept it as easily as the others did. The Senshi asked Mamoru to take Usagi and have  
a good time with her because once Usagi was transported in time, Usagi would no  
longer be there for them to enjoy. So, Mamoru did just that.

Mamoru took Usagi to a park and he spoke to her.

"Usako, do you love and trust me?"

Mamoru asked her in a very serious tone and waited for Usagi to answer.

"Yes of course I do Mamo-Chan. I trust you with my life."

Usagi answered in a calm tone.

"Do you understand the severity of the situation the Senshi are trying to explain to you  
being lost in the past?"

Mamoru asked Usagi about the situation about Usagi being lost in time.

"They bug me about it every day it. It's hard for me to believe."

Usagi shared her frustrations about being whisked back in time.

"Usako, remember you are the Senshi's princess and they love and worry about  
you. They don't want to lose you."

Mamoru explained in a way Usagi would understand without making her angry and  
she understand how important she was to the Senshi.

"Please hold me. I don't want to leave you. If I do get transported back in time, promise  
me that you will search for me."

Usagi requested to be held by him and also had him promise that he would search for  
her if she was transported back in time. Mamoru held Usagi close to him. He didn't  
want to lose her.

The news reporter on the TV there was an electromagnetic storm brewing and he  
stated that there would be no danger to anyone. Mamoru and Usagi returned  
to the Hikawa Shrine and not after they arrived, the electromagnetic storm started  
to brew. it was stronger at the Hikawa Shrine. After a few minutes, the storm grew  
worse and then the time hole opened. It was a rip in the space time continuum.  
The gravity of the time hole increased. Usagi held on to Mamoru with all her might.  
The wind started to blow very hard. The gravity from the time hole had lifted Usagi  
up in the air. It was trying to suck Usagi in the time hole.

"Mamo-Chan! Help me!"

Usagi cried in fear of this strange phenomenon.

"Be brave and hold on tight. I will protect you."

Mamoru comforted Usagi. The gravity from the time hole continued to try to pry  
Usagi from Mamoru's arms and Usagi dug in more into Mamoru trying to hold on.  
However, it was a losing battle. In the scuffle, Usagi's brooch fell off her chest and  
landed on the ground and the gravity became so intense that it pried Usagi from  
Mamoru's arms and Usagi was whisked backwards to the time hole at a rapid pace.

"MAMO-CHAN! HELP ME!"

Usagi yelled as she disappeared through the time hole and after Usagi disappeared  
through the time hole, the time hole closed and Usagi was now in the past. The  
Senshi and Mamoru now had to find a way to send Mamoru into the past to locate  
and save Usagi before its too late.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Completed: 02/22/2019


	3. 02 Hour 0: Aftermath, Part 2

In Search Of...

Episode 02

"Hour 0: Aftermath, Part 2"

Rated: PG

Notes: Chapter two. Enjoy.

By: The Crystal Knight

Disclaimers:  
Credits:

*** 02 ***

An electromagnetic storm flared up at the Hikawa Shrine and a time hole opened there.  
The gravity of the hole was so strong that it was trying to suck Usagi through it.  
Usagi held on to Mamoru with all her might. However, this was fruitless. In the struggle,  
her broach came off and fell to the ground and Usagi got swept in the time hole. Usagi got  
swept into time about five hundred years before the events of the current day. Usagi's  
communicator stopped working the moment she hit the time hole. Usagi made a despairing  
cry for help.

"MAMO-CHAN! HELP ME!"

Usagi yelled as she vanished through the time hole. The time hole closed with Usagi trapped in  
the past. The unthinkable happened. Usagi was gone as predicted. Rei spoke up.

"What do we do now? We can't leave Usagi in the past?"

Rei asked the others. Luna spoke up.

"Everyone, please listen to me. We all love Usagi-Chan! She's 'our' princess and she deserves to  
be with us so we can protect her. It is going to take all of us. First of all, we need that communicator  
that the workers found. I think the Outer Senshi can easily gain access to that communicator."

Luna explained to all the Senshi that Usagi was 'their' princess and that she deserved to be with her  
friends. Luna also stated that they need the communicator the workers had found and the Outer Senshi  
would be the ones for the job.

"Very well. We can easily get that communicator."

Haruka replied to Luna.

"Once I have it, I can run tests on the communicator to see when it stopped working."

Ami explained to the others. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna transformed and ran to locate  
the communicator. They found the workers who originally found the communicator. Neptune  
spoke to one of the workers.

"Did you find a strange object recently that looked like a watch?"

Neptune asked the worker.

"It's not here. It's at the national museum."

The man spoke to the Outer Senshi.

"Let's go!"

Pluto spoke to the other two and they ran to the National Museum and entered. A woman  
greeted them.

"Sailor Guardians, how may I help you?"

The woman asked the Senshi.

"Did you receive a strange object that looked like a watch?"

Neptune asked the woman. The woman recalled the watch like object and answered them.

"Speaking of the matter, yes. We had no idea what it was or where it originally came from. I  
can take you to where the item is at."

The woman answered the Outer Senshi and led the Senshi to a small room where the item  
was kept until it could be displayed. The woman opened a box and shown them the watch  
like communicator.

"Here it is. It is very dirty as you can tell."

The woman explained as she brought the communicator to the Senshi. The Outer Senshi  
looked at the watch like communicator and Uranus spoke.

"See, our princess, Sailor Moon was swept through a time hole and she wore this communicator.  
This is the only evidence we have that Sailor Moon was swept through the time hole. May we have  
this item?"

Uranus explained to the woman about the situation with Sailor Moon the woman looked surprised  
by the recent turn of events and spoke. The woman smiled and gave an answer.

"Very well, if that item can help you find your princess, please by all means take possession of the  
item. May your quest to find Sailor Moon be a successful one."

The woman told the Senshi and the woman handed the watch like communicator to the Senshi.

"Thank you so much."

Pluto thanked the woman and the Outer Senshi returned to the Shrine and handed the watch like  
communicator to Ami. Ami examined it closely and she spoke.

"This is indeed, Usagi-Chan's communicator. I will have to carefully clean it up before examining it  
further."

Ami explained to the others.

"Now what?"

Makoto asked to Ami.

"Setsuna and myself had been developing a way for Mamoru to go back to the past to locate  
Usagi-Chan by using Pluto's Garnet Orb. Once in the past, the Garnet Orb will be set for this  
time and place once Usagi is found. However, there is only 24 hours of our time to locate her.  
However, in the past, Mamoru can spend more time in the past. One hour of our time will equal  
one day of the past in ancient Japan. Understand how that works?"

Ami explained to all the others.

"I think I understand. I just want Usako back."

Mamoru answered Ami.

"Please remember, once in the past, you may have temporary amnesia. However it won't last  
long. I have already asked Setsuna to get a hold on clothing of the period. Mamoru, you are  
to wear these clothes before entering the time hole. If you wear your current clothes, who  
knows what will happen in the past. Understand?"

Ami explained to Mamoru. Mamoru understood.

"Very well. I will do anything to get Usako back."

Mamoru answered Ami. Soon, Mamoru would go forward into the past to look for Usagi. The Senshi  
and Mamoru just wanted Usagi back safe and sound. Soon his quest would begin.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Completed: 03/10/2019


End file.
